Nacionalizándose
by Smithback
Summary: ¿Y si el último pensamiento del señor Gray se hubiese hecho realidad?, Henry y Owen ayudan al señor Gray a "Nacionalizarse".


" **Nacionalizándose"**

"Fue entonces cuando descubrí que el más espeluznante de los momentos puede desarrollarse a plena luz del día y en el más mundano de los lugares. La noche no es un requisito necesario, como tampoco las tormentas los fuertes vientos ni el azote de la lluvia son el escondite de doctores dementes. Aquí no había monstruos; sólo tres seres humanos." el último escalón.

"¿Crees que lo haga bien ésta vez?"

A Henry le hubiera gustado contestar a su nuevo compañero de aventuras, Owen, que 'si'; después de todo, la esperanza, las cucarachas y al parecer los hongos forasteros, morían al último... fue por eso que prefirió no contestarle.

Owen suspiró profundamente mientras desde la ventanilla del auto, veía a Jonesy caminar a una tienda.

Henry pensó una vez más, que si tan solo el señor Gray dejase tomar las riendas de vez en cuando a su viejo amigo Jonesy, no tendría tantos problemas haciéndose pasar por humano; pero el señor Gray se había mostrado orgulloso y necio al creerse de una especie superior… algo que aún no demostraba del todo…

El señor gray había sellado toda caja que contuviese 'comportamiento social', de la mente de Jonesy, creyendo que era algo que "un intelecto tan superior" como el de su raza, podía procesar fácilmente. Owen ahora solo rodaba los ojos cada vez que Gray decía algo así; había dejado atrás el intentar de inducir cualquier otra idea al nuevo camarada alienígena.

Mientras colocaba una toalla húmeda en su cabeza, Henry dejó su mente divagar en el no muy lejano pasado, algo que le parecía años atrás, pero apenas habían pasado algunas semanas desde que todo comenzó, desde aquel intento de invasión y de la partida de Duddits, quien le dio dos regalos finales, tan magníficos como problemáticos: Duddits logró convencer al señor Gray de 'nacionalizarse', y ahora lo único que Henry tenía que hacer era enseñarle al señor Gray cómo hacerlo. no entendía como lo había logrado, Duddits había convencido al señor Gray de vivir como humano, de olvidar lo que milenios de supervivencia le habían heredado y cambiarlo por tocino, helado, películas, abrazos y juegos… y groserías, no había que olvidar las benditas palabrotas que el señor Gray habíase hecho propias.

El otro regalo, y la razón de la toalla en la cabeza para mitigar el dolor de dicha parte del cuerpo, era su propio atrapa sueños fuera de Duddits. No necesitaba ya de su amigo para poder ver la línea o saber lo que los otros pensaban.

Henry se llevó una mano a la cabeza al venir en conocimiento lo que acababa de ocurrir dentro de la tienda… "No lo logró." Informó sin extrañeza a Owen, quien dejó escapar una risa cansada mientras encendía el auto para cuando regresase Jonesy-Gray. No podían quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, ya que tras de ellos, como la cola de un perro, existía Kurtz.

Jonesy entró al automóvil azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

No había necesidad de preguntarle cómo le había ido. Una vez más, la gente lo había tratado de manera extraña.

Henry sonrió. Sin duda le habían vendido lo que Gray solicitó, pero no sin verlo de forma extraña con un inequívoco e inconsciente miedo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Owen cuando miró por el retrovisor lo que Jonesy-Gray estudiaba con confusión.

Henry se dio la media vuelta para ver lo que era y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Jonesy-Gray había comprado entre otras cosas, una revista pornográfica. Cuando la riza se calmó, el nerviosismo lo reemplazó. Aún tenían que explicarle a Gray las maravillas del sexo.

*Notas de Smithback:

No sé por qué no hay historias sobre el señor Gray, 'nacionalizándose'. King nos dejó la idea servida en bandeja de plata. En fin. Me encantó este libro, el bromance entre ellos es lindísimo. No se decepcionen con la película, el libro está mejor, aunque no tanto miedo como otros.

¿qué piensan de Duddits? Creo que el personaje más interesante del libro.. pero deja tantas incógnitas… El otro nombre que había pensado para éste fic era –Comillas-… pero creo que no era muy claro. En fin.

Gracias por leer.

Y bueno, esperé hasta hoy para subir este fic… ¡Feliz día de la toalla! La verdad es que si he salido con una toalla, pero no sobre los hombros, solo en la bolsa… me daría mucha pena traerla encima, y nunca he visto a alguien con ella…

""Nacionalizándose"" "

¿Y si el último pensamiento del señor Gray se hubiese hecho realidad?, Henry y Owen ayudan al señor Gray a "Nacionalizarse".


End file.
